Star Hammer
The Star Hammer is a non-elemental cat toy available to NoLegs in . Description The Star Hammer is a wooden mallet with golden faces, and its associated shield is a wooden buckler with a golden rim and a gold star in the middle. As the reward for defeating the strongest optional boss in the game along with just about all of the other optional bosses, the Star Hammer is a very powerful and well rounded weapon. Its offensive stats are second only to the Honjo Masamune's in NoLegs's arsenal, and it grants a decent boost to both defensive stats too. To top it off, the Star Hammer boasts three useful elemental resistances. It also has a 100% chance to Dispel foes, which is rarely seen in weapons. It's overall among the best choices for a balanced offensive weapon on NoLegs. While Star Hammer is a very powerful and versatile weapon, it faces competition from Honjo Masamune for most of its roles. Due to NoLegs' inherent frailty, the HP penalty from Honjo Masamune and the defence boosts from Star Hammer are both largely irrelevant. However, Honjo Masamune's has significantly stronger offenses and high Evade, making it a better pure offensive weapon. On the other hand, Star Hammer is the only weapon with a 100% Dispel; while this is easily replicated with the Dispel skill, Star Blast or Armor Crush, the ability to freely use multi-target Dispel with strong offences is valuable. Star Hammer resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. The Star Hammer is obtained as a reward for defeating God in the Temple of Trials. * * |lvl1ATK = 20%50% |lvl2ATK = 40%70% |lvl3ATK = 60%90% |lvl4ATK = 80%110% |lvl5ATK = 100%130% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 20%50% |lvl2MAG = 40%70% |lvl3MAG = 60%90% |lvl4MAG = 80%110% |lvl5MAG = 100%130% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillPower = 60 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 75 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |item21 = Lecko Brick |item21number = 1 |item22 = Soft Wood |item22number = 10 |item31 = Lecko Brick |item31number = 2 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 20 |item41 = The Holy Grail |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 5 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 3 |item52 = Dark Matter |item52number = 1 |note = }} * * |lvl1ATK = 50% |lvl2ATK = 70% |lvl3ATK = 90% |lvl4ATK = 110% |lvl5ATK = 130% |lvl1MAG = 50% |lvl2MAG = 70% |lvl3MAG = 90% |lvl4MAG = 110% |lvl5MAG = 130% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (7%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Lecko Brick |item21number = 1 |item22 = Soft Wood |item22number = 10 |item31 = Lecko Brick |item31number = 2 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 20 |item41 = The Holy Grail |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 5 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 3 |item52 = Dark Matter |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The Star Hammer is wielded by God during the battle against him. * According to Matt, the Star Hammer is the EBF5 equivalent to the Equilibrium in EBF4, being a weapon that's overpowered stat wise but is obtained almost at the end of the game. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs